Adhesive Love
by Velvet Chaos
Summary: What if Edea fell in love with her fallen knight?
1. Opening

_She lives by the wall and waits by the door  
__She walks in the sun to me... _- "Atlanta" by Stone Temple Pilots

Seifer woke up in a cold sweat, a scream dying slowly on his lips. He looked over at his alarm clock; 5:00 AM. "I suppose it's time to wake up anyways," he said to himself. A knock came at the door. "It's open." Seifer sat at the edge of the bed with just a pair of black sweat pants on. Edea walked into the room, cracking the door slightly behind her.

"Seifer... are you ok?" Edea said softly.

Seifer just stared down at his feet with his eyes shut, "Yeah, just another nightmare." Edea walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Seifer looked up at her. She was smiling, faintly. "Well, I, uh... fixed some breakfast if you're hungry," Edea said. She removed her hand from his shoulder, wiping away some sweat. She walked out of the room closing the door slowly behind her.

He looked back down at his feet briefly then stood up, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He walked to the only window in the room and opened it, letting cool ocean air in. He sighed and stared out at the ocean. After the Second Sorceress War, he took up residence in Edea's home that used to be the old orphanage he grew up in. During a brief week of 'recess' from Balamb Garden, he and Cid fixed the place up, putting in new floorboards accompanied by beautiful carpetting from Esthar, patching the roof completely, installing new windows in all of the rooms, and added new beds in both bedrooms. Seifer ended up doing most of the work seeing how Cid was only around for a brief time.

He grabbed a t-shirt from his dresser and noticed Hyperion sitting in the corner of the room, collecting dust. He really found no use for the gunblade seeing how he wasn't fighting off his friends whilst protecting Edea.

Edea. His sorceress.

The same woman he gave his life to defend. Nobody would ever understand why'd he done it. Nobody save for himself... and possibly her. Some people would claim he was brainwashed by the sorceress from another time, Ultimecia. He knew better than that. Brainwashing wouldn't have worked on him, he would've shrugged it off and continued with his life. Ultimecia knew this. She... no, Edea just said a few lines. He had the choice to accompany her or stay at the TV station. But she offered him his dream on a silver platter. How could've he refused his _romantic_ dream. She offered him his one and only chance to become everything he ever adored, a true sorceress' knight.

After Ultimecia's death, a reporter asked Seifer if he'd ever do it again if he had the chance. He looked at the sky and smiled to the reporter, "Of course... It was fun."

Fun. Yeah, real fun. Several losses to Squall and his gang of dregs, killing innocent people, blowing up Trabia Garden wasn't exactly his idea of fun. Truth be told, he would've dropped off as soon as Edea stopped. His only real motivation was her. She showed him actual affection and love during their time together. When Ultimecia wasn't controlling her (which was very rare), she cared for him. After their battles with Squall in Deling City and Galbadia Garden, she tended to his wounds and bandaged him up, forever forming an adhesive bond between the two. He was like a son to her and vice versa. Still, there was some untouched love between them. Intimate, maybe. Their lips touched several times in between the havoc. During those moments he didn't know for sure if it was actually Edea or just Ultimecia playing with him, but he could give a rat's ass, _someone_ cared about him. Or at least he pretended someone did.

The ocean's waves broke his trance and he walked out of the room, leaving the door cracked. She was sitting at the kitchen with both hands cupped around a mug of tea, staring into nothingness. Seifer's footsteps broke her trance and she looked out the kitchen window as he walked into the room. She turned her head to him and smiled weakly, "It's in the refridgerator if you're hungry."

"Thanks... matron." Seifer forced a weak smile on his face but he could never get used to calling her 'Matron' again.

"It's ok to call me Edea, Seifer. I know it's hard to use Matron after all that's happened. Truth is, I prefer _you_ to call me by my name," Edea said.

Seifer nodded and grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge. "I'm going into town to see if they have any jobs available," he said looking out the window.

Edea looked at her tea, "Oh... ok. I'll be doing some gardening here and there so if you can just be back in time for dinner--"

He interrupted her, "Don't worry. I will." He walked to his room and put his favorite black pants on along with his blue vest followed by the fire cross trenchcoat. As he walked out the front door, he stared back at Edea, who was now cleaning some dishes at the sink.

Centra City was recently added to the barren land known as Centra. It was small, containing a small amount of shops. It had a modest amount of buildings that held a few law firms, a barbershop, two restaurants, a small hotel that was a tad bit larger than Balamb's Hotel, and a couple local businesses. The city itself was a few miles from Edea's home, but Seifer didn't mind walking the distance, it helped clear his mind plus he had Hyperion at his side to drive through an unlucky foe.

Edea looked through her closet for an appropriate outfit for gardening. She found a dark red t-shirt and a pair of old overalls Cid got her before starting the orphanage. She grabbed her gardening tools and put her favorite sun hat on before stepping out into the garden that surrounded her home. While scanning the azaleas, she immediately noticed a huge hole dug at the side of the stone building, completely destroying her rose bushes, which weren't even there anymore. She sighed and walked to the back to grab a bag of potting soil and peet. She laid the bags down in a wheel barrow which was a considerable amount of weight, but nothing she couldn't handle. She brought the stuff to the front and got on her knees, and started gardening.

**Seven hours later...**

Seifer looked at his watch; 3:00 PM. He'd filled out several applications to different places but was feeling strongly about the possibility of working at the weapons shop that was currently only occupied by the owner himself. Seifer started back home when a cold chill ran up his spine. Something was wrong back at Edea's. Seifer ran the rest of the way home.

"Nice Malboro..." Edea said softly as she slowly stepped back from the 10 foot creature that snuck up on her while she was planting a new row of rose bushes. As Edea was backing away she tripped on a small root sticking out of the ground. The sound of her landing angered the Malboro. One of it's tentacles flew at her as she was getting up and wrapped around her leg dragging her in, towards itself, intent on devouring it's prey. If she didn't do something fast, she would become the creature's meal. But what could she do? She didn't have her sorceress powers anymore so she couldn't summon up a spell, nor did she have Alexander, whom she gave to Seifer as a birthday present a couple months back.

Seifer, out of breath, finally reached the house and heard Edea yelling. He dashed to the back of the house unsheathing Hyperion and was met with a huge smash to the side, sending him flying into a group of rocks.

"Seifer!" Edea cried out.

Seifer got up quickly and spat out some blood whiile charging at the Malboro. Another tentacle flew at him but Seifer dodged it and quickly casted a fira on the creature. Still trying to get rid of the flames on it's body, the Malboro spat it's acidic juices at Seifer. He jumped out of the way and casted another fira. This one was targeted on the monster's tentacles, burning most of them off. The creature cried out in pain as it dropped Edea. She crawled over to Seifer, who pulled her to her feet.

Without noticing, Seifer said, "Stay behind me my sorceress, and I will protect you!"

Edea stepped a few feet back from Seifer and glanced at him. He looked and acted just like he did when she was a sorceress and he, her valiant knight. Seifer charged at the creature and drove Hyperion right through it's right side, cutting it's heart open, killing it instantly. Seifer casted a couple more fire spells to burn the rest of the monster up. "The wind will take it's ashes from here," Seifer said while wiping off his gunblade with a cloth. Edea stared at Seifer as he walked into the house.

**A/N: If this story seems strange and/or sick, I don't want to hear about it. Personally, I always thought something could've developed between Seifer and Edea during the time when he was her knight. Anyways, review this if you liked it or if you didn't, post some CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. No 'flaming'. It'd be nice to see if other people share my same thoughts.**


	2. Hello it's Late

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put one in last chapter but I guess I don't own FFVIII nor any of it's characters or some stuff like that.**

**A/N: I would like to tell you all that I have a co-author to this story and perhaps, future stories. It is none other than CruelSmile and I want to let you people know that chapter 2 and future chapters are my work based upon her genius ideas. As a matter of fact, some of this chapter was written by her. So please enjoy!**

_You're the wonder in everything that's wonderful  
__Know you'll be safe but not alone..._ "Wonderful" by STP

Seifer woke up and checked his alarm clock; 12:33 AM. He scratched his head, stood up and headed to the kitchen. He felt dizzy; some sort of a strange, troubling feeling. Something you could call a presentiment of greater things to come. He grabbed a bottle of water from the refridgerator and walked back to his room. It was very cold. Cold as hell as a matter of fact and dead silent. He headed back to his room. On his way there, he paused at Edea's door and heard her talking. He opened the door and poked his head in. It was dark, but could see her perfectly due to the moon light shining though her window above her bed. She was in a white linen night-dress and barely breathing.

She was sleeping. There was a mix of sadness and anger on her face and she continued to talk in her sleep, "No... stay away from me... I'm not a witch... not anymore at least... NO!" She screamed hysterically, as if she was dying. She clenched her fists, sobbing. If it was a nightmare, it had to have been an extremely bad one. Seifer settled his water on her bedstand and shook her a little, to wake her up. She sat up instantly with tears in her eyes, shivering. Her scream was dying out.

"Oh Hyne, it was horrible. Cid, they were tortur--" She paused to notice the man sitting next to her. "Seifer?" She asked. Seifer nodded and took his arms off her shoulders. "Yeah Edea, it's me. I heard you talking so I stepped in, only to see you struggling. I woke you up... were you having a nightmare?" He asked. He looked directly into her eyes, intensively yet tender. He looked like he cared for her; he really did. His soft, intelligent gaze made her feel more... at home. Cid hated to be woken up in the middle of the night. She even doubted Cid paid attention to her screaming at all; he was used to her nightmares and thought nothing of them.

She nodded. "It's nothing, really. I'm used to these dreams." She really was used to them. They had been coming to her each night; torturing and tearing apart her inner essence.

"Edea... I know what nothing is, and that was _something_. Please... tell me." Seifer said, while wiping away the tears from her cheeks. Edea... She looked so innocent, so touching, so... pure, especially in the moonlight. Edea paused for a moment, then wrapped her arms around Seifer in a tight hug, and broke down in tears again. "Oh Hyne, Seifer, it was horrible. I was being tortured by the Galbadians for the crimes I commited. They tormented me with their razor-claws. They told me that I'd pay, those ugly demons, they told me I deserved nothing but everlasting suffering!" She said, while sobbing. She glanced at him, imploring for support. She needed warmth, and needed it badly. She was extremely glad she had Seifer to stand by her side; to talk to her.

Seifer sighed and wrapped his arms around Edea, embracing her warm body, "It's ok now Edea. You're back in your home, no Galbadians around." She looked up at him and smiled, taking one hand from around him to wipe her tears away, then put it back. There was nothing motherly in her gesture. She realized that her gesture was more like something between lovers. She didn't pay much attention to it. Seifer is Seifer, as he ever was; her knight by her side. Or was he hers, Ultimecia's? It didn't matter to her. As Seifer closed his eyes, Edea cuddled deeper into him, feeling his heart beat. Seifer, with his eyes still shut, sung the first song that came to mind.

"She lives in a bungalow

She kills me with rose garden thorns

She waits for me

My love is unusual, it's painted with roses and thorns

With her I'm complete

She lives by the wall and waits by the door

She walks in the sun to me."

It was too romantic for him, still he sung. That presentiment feeling, it came to him again, as well as the feeling of being hugged; of being needed. Seifer stopped and looked down at Edea, who while asleep, still had her arms around him. He didn't want to wake her up so he slowly laid her down in her bed. As he walked to her door, he looked back at Edea for a brief moment, then left. He got to his bedroom and laid down on his bed and yet, he couldn't fall asleep. Memories were flowing through his mind and he couldn't think of anything but of his moments when he was a Sorceress' Knight. He sighed and finally, fell asleep.

The next morning was a quiet one. Seifer sat down at the kitchen table opposite Edea and said nothing. She said nothing too, looking away dreamily. Yet, he felt she was there, with him. She even smiled; but it was one of confusion and embarassment. Seifer wanted to forget all about the previous night, but couldn't. He just couldn't get Edea out of his mind. "I'm gonna go into the city and see if I had gotten the job at the weapons store." Seifer said as he stood up.

"Ok." Was all that Edea said. She too was speechless about the previous night. Seifer grabbed Hyperion and walked out the door.

Edea closed her eyes and tried to remember what last night held for her. Seifer's strong arms wrapped around her body, the warmth she felt from him. She remembered him singing softly to her as well. She smiled and opened her eyes. What the future held for her? She didn't care, as long as that memory stayed in her head. Was she ashamed? No, she wasn't. She felt something majestic in her heart. About an hour after Seifer left, a knock came at the front door. The noisy sound certainly ruined the silent harmony of the morning. Edea didn't have an option but to open it.

"Edea! I missed you so much!" Cid said as he hugged her tightly, looking at her kindly. Edea responded by hugging him back but it felt strange. It felt different to be hugging Cid. 'Maybe it's cause I haven't seen him for such a long time.' Edea thought, yet she knew it wasn't the reason. She felt annoyed with Cid that he even came. He had no reason to. He didn't visit her often, and that morning his visit was absolutely unneeded. They let go of each other and sat down at the kitchen table. "Tea?" Edea asked. "Uh, sure, that'd be fine, honey." Edea made tea for each other and they started having a conversation. Their conversations used to amuse her, but it was just too long ago. Now she couldn't feel anything but boredom. There was only one thing that interested her now. And it certainly wasn't her husband.

"So, uh, Cid... how's Garden?" Edea asked hesitantly.

Cid smiled and replied, "Oh, it's fine. Things are good, no major problems save for some situations throughout Galbadia. Other than that though, everything is swell."

"That's good... Um, Cid? I had an idea". She murmured, looking in the window. Her lips were trembling a little.

Seifer made his way back to Edea's house, slowly. He didn't get the job and instead was taken by a much larger man who looked like he could eat Seifer for breakfast. The thought disappeared in his mind the moment he saw a car parked outside the house. 'I wonder who it is.' Seifer thought as he got closer to the door. It was Balamb Garden's number. It couldn't be anyone but Headmaster Cid, Edea's husband. _Husband_. That word got on his nerves. He didn't know why, but he somehow hated the thought of Cid as her husband.

Edea and Cid were arguing over something. "Please Cid, just give him another chance to be a SeeD!" Edea pleaded.

"NO! I will not let that bum into Garden so he can destroy everything again!" Cid yelled. His eyes stared at her with obstinacy, and maybe, well hidden anxiety. Edea walked over to Cid and put her hand to his face, "Please dear. We raised him together here. He's like a biological son to you." Cid grabbed Edea's hand and moved it away from his face with anger in his eyes. "Don't say that ever!" Seifer crept over to the front door and listened in.

"He never was and never will be a BIOLOGICAL son to me!" He yelled. He walked over to the window above the sink and continued, "Edea, be wise. Not all children we raise, uhm, become good people. There is always a percentage of failures. Get it through your head; Seifer is a _failure_. I tried my best to make him a better person. But it was useless."

This man that he used to call a father called him a failure in front of him and Edea! Seifer got furious and was about to bust Cid's head in, but instead, he walked away from the home, intending to never return again. 'I won't attack him... yet.' Seifer thought, 'I swear though... I will make him pay.'

Edea sat on the edge of her bed, tears welling in her eyes. "What're you crying for?" Cid said while standing at her bedroom doorway. Edea didn't respond but laid down on her bed with her face buried in her pillow. Cid felt annoyed. 'That Seifer, he always spoils everything!' He thought, 'Why won't Edea care for Squall that much? Or even Selphie? Why does that delinquent touch her so much?'

"Forget it Edea. He's not coming to Garden ever. He's a damn menace." Cid said. Edea pointed her finger to the door, signaling Cid to leave. Her eyes were filled with hatred. "Fine then. I'm going into Centra City where I'll be picked up by SeeD in the Ragnarok. Goodbye, Edea." And with that, he left.

Once Cid closed the front door, Edea sat back up on the side of her bed. Anger filled her eyes along with tears. She grabbed a picture of herself and Cid in front of the orphanage and threw it at the wall. The glass splintered and shattered, and Edea sat there and cried more. She wanted to erase the argument she had with her husband and forget about asking the question. 'No' She thought, 'I just want to be with Seifer.' She hardly realized what that phrase meant. She hadn't thought about Seifer as her lover, but the very thought of living with Seifer made her comfortable. Her other thoughts were chaotic. She felt too much pain to organize them. She picked up a picture of Seifer (which was taken fairly recently), who was posing in front of the orphanage with Hyperion, and placed it in the spot of the picture she just destroyed. She smiled at the picture, and laid back down in bed. Seifer smiled back at her with a cocky smile of an absolute winner. A thought of the previous night slipped into her head, and she fell asleep.


	3. Assassination!

**A/N: I apologize for the incredible amount of time I've been absent. I thought I lost my writing partner and I had a serious case of writer's block. After conversing with CruelSmile just today for the first time since last July or so, we came up with a new chapter 3, chapter 4, and chapter 5. Without her help, I swear this story would have gone way down the drain after the second chapter. Also, even though we just added to this story today, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed it since I originally posted the story.**

_When you seek me you'll destroy me  
__Rape my mind and smell the poppies  
__Born and bloodied every single time _- "Slither" by Velvet Revolver

"So, Seifer..." said Quistis in disbelief, glancing on him over her glasses, her blue eyes examining him from feet to head. "You haven't tried talking to us for ages, you never visit Garden. Although I think I should thank Hyne for it... And here you are, a sudden guest to our little citadel, demanding a place under the sun. So typical. It's like they say, people do not change and _neither_ do you. I don't know why I let you in here in the first place."

The young woman sighed and looked at him, both uneasy and hesitating. She hadn't changed much, same old Quistis, with her easy step, and modest look. He didn't feel any hatred or disliking. She was simply analyzing the situation, trying not to be preconceived. Her typical "See how much trouble you give me" look.

But Seifer. What an unexpected visitor. Had he changed? No, she guessed not. The same fierce green eyes, the same smirk, and spiky blonde hair.

"This was so unexpectedly nice of you, to grant me such a hearty welcome, Trepe. I'm seeking shelter, for two days, no more, and I'll pay for this accomodation later. Don't ever try imagining me your debtor." He smirked scornfully.

Seifer did his best to hide anxiety, which was tearing him from the inside. How pitiful. Once again. Pitiful. Put a mask on your face, act cool, stay calm and they won't see you bleeding. Oh no, they won't. He should have searched for Raijin and Fujin, but he had no idea where they might be. Quistis didn't seem to notice his mocking tone.

"See, Seifer..." She repeated his name once again, an inrritating habit of hers, "I'm afraid Squall is absent at the moment. We'll think of something as soon as he..."

She was interrupted by a loud melody, coming from her cell phone. A very simple, plain melody - bells and drums from a very unpretentious black phone. She was interrupted suddenly and rudely, as she stood with her mouth open. She reached for her phone quickly. Seifer admired the masterful, precise moves of her hands - she was reaching for the phone as if she was a reaching for a whip. She frowned as she was trying to sort out the number of the caller. She raised her eyebrows and started talking very quickly in short phrases.

"Quistis Trepe... Yes."

Then there was a thrilling, minute-lasting silence. The wires were buzzing, and he could here distant yells of children, and roars of monsters, or it was just his imagination. He had to admit, it was nice to see Garden again. Quistis' eyes widened. He watched Quistis become confident, then nervous, then pale as a sheet. She dropped the line abruptly and gasped out, "When... Did you last see Edea?" She was concentrated. Strained. _Edea. That name stings like a bitch..._

"What's the matter, Trepe? It probably was about two or so days ago."

She didn't listen to him anymore, just made a gesture so he would follow her. "Goddamn it, instructor, what the hell is going on?" Seifer demanded.She was dialing someone's number while running,

"Quistis Trepe here, I'm on my way to join the Seed Emergency Troop. Destination: Edea's Kramer's house in western Centra."

_I can't believe it...What..?_

"Seifer? Yes, Seifer is with me... How...? I see... Yes, definitely." She stopped running and blurted out in the phone, "Take him with me? For extra support? But Squall, this is... I got it. Forgive me, Commander." She evidently blushed as if she was slapped in the face. Their relationship with Squall had certainly become more complicated, "Roger that, I'll bring Almasy along."

"Puberty Boy? Hand me over the the phone, Trepe, I want to speak with him." She passed the phone to him, her hand shaking. Squall's voice was barely hearable, yet it was unmistakingly the same old voice, "Do you hear me, Almasy? There is an attack supposed to be planned on the headmaster's house, Matron is in danger as well. We have to intercept the assassins. They are known to be heavily armed and extremely dangerous. Your aim is to get to the headmaster's house as quickly as possible. Go with Quistis, join the SeeD troop, and wait for further instructions."

_Edea is in danger_. This phrase hypnotized him. Like red lights were suddenly turned on and blurred his vision.

"Move Seifer! We don't have an eternity for you to realize what is going on! Have you forgotten how to use Hyperion?"

_No, damn it, I haven't._

The SeeD troop landed near the house as a fiery battle was raging there. Blood spilled like juice from a fruit, and there were already injured and dead. The attackers were mostly men in red, armed with guns and knifes. The SeeDs did their best to fight back, but the mercenaries were overwhelming. No sign of Squall or Selphie was evident. Who on earth needed to attack an old couple with a squadron of mercenaries? Definitely a madman.

"Seifer, cover me! And do NOT act without my orders, Seifer, do you comprehend?! Seifer! SEIFER!" Quistis shouted uselessly, but she stopped doing it to protect herself from gunfire, hiding behind the Ragnarok. Then a loud explosion. Quistis couldn't cope with the sight of the cruel massacre she was observing. How could it happen? There was no war, no revolution, it was just an assassination! This was just too much for a simple assassination.

Despite Quistis' commands, Seifer rushed directly into the building. A mercenary tried interrupt him, but was killed by a single shot of the gunblade and a hard boot-crack to his skull. It felt so good to be in battle again. Seifer smashed the door open with his shoulder, and the newly-redecorated door fell on someone who was inside. A short scream was heard, but died out quickly. The noise of battle was playing in Seifer's mind, and he tumbled quickly to shelter behind the drawer. He looked around. The earth was shaking from a march of feet. Fury was burning inside Seifer's soul. Another mercenary stormed into the room, Seifer raised his gunblade to smash him, but he parried. He could see the golden eyes of the assassinator, his well-hidden fear. He parried his gunblade with a sword and then whirled to strike Seifer, but he could do nothing with Seifer's boosted reflexes. The last thing he saw was the steel of the gunblade. Blood spilled and covered the wall, flowing down slowly. Seifer sighed deeply, trying to calm himself.

A sudden pain pierced his mind as he felt a dart stinging his shoulder. Poison, most likely. So inaccurate of him, what a shame. As he was turning around, the female attacker who had thrown the dart was hit by a nunchaku. A girl in a yellow dress was standing behind him, catching her breath, her lip was bleeding and her dress was soiled with blood. Selphie Tilmitt, the messenger girl, was looking at him desperately. She had obviously been through a real mess - her dress almost torn, many scratches on her body. She was coughing up blood.

"Seifer! Thank hyne you are here!" She cried out almost hysterically, "There are more coming, so go! Save Cid and Edea Irvine is coming to my aid, so go!" She leaned upon a wall, slipping down. His heart ached when he looked at her, so pitiful she looked. Seifer felt a bit dizzy, but he got the phrase "move forward". He proceeded, slamming another door, moving forward. There were more mercenaries, and he dealt with them in a sort of bloody, murderous dance. One killed, then another, one after another. The faces changed with the speed of time.

A high pitched scream chilled him to the narrow. No doubt it was the voice of the messenger girl. And it was the last sound she would ever make. His entire soul began to howl. He had neither cared for her nor liked her, but she was a nineteen year old teenager and his former friend. His mind grew absolutely turbid as he felt to his knees. His system was deeply shocked, and he didn't know if it was the poison or grief. Bells were ringing inside his head, and random phrases popped up.

_"Seifer, Seifer, I have a seashell! Look, what a wonderful seashell I found!" Selphie was showing him a tiny seashell with a wide smile. She was laughing merrily. A bright picture from childhhood grew all bloody and crimson._

No matter. They were trying to deceive him, all these voices. His stomach was tearing asunder.Hardly had he come to his senses when he heard someone crying, "The Balamb headmaster is here!"

_Save Cid. Right. Now. Do something at least!_

The room. Cid was on the floor, surrounded by men who were about to deliver him a fatal blow. Seifer realized that he wasn't controlling himself, his body was living a separate life, butchering all these sons-of-bitches, tearing them to shreds. His body didn't need his participation anymore. One move - one death. He could see Cid's eyes burn with admiration. Yes, he was a skillful fighter after all. Far more than skilled. He slit the last mercenarie's throat open. The ends of his coat were soaked in blood. "Now, quickly, rescue Edea!" Cid yelled.

_What is he, bossing you around? Yes he is. Oh yes, he is. You are a failure. A puppet. Puppet boy, your strings are his. Or hers. Always, someone's puppet._

"Seifer, do you hear me?! Stop fooling around!"

_He says you are fooling around. Of course you are, you always are, fooling around is the beat a failure can do._

"Seifer!" Cid yelled again. He was on the verge of collapsing. "GODDAMN IT you idiot, she is dying!"

_Yes, she is. Because you are a failure. A son of drunkards, the scum of society. Go do what you must do and die while hiding in some kind of cave._

**"**Shut up... headmaster."

He approached his foster father slowly, with a bloody shroud in his eyes. He was in some kind of trance.

"You called me a failure, didn't you? You hate me, don't you?" He leaned next to him staring him directly in eyes, "Correct me if I am wrong Cid. You have always disdained me, I know you have..."

His green eyes were flashing, "You know I loved Edea and you tried to separate us. You... you are the reason."

Fear in his eyes. Power in his hands. A drunken-feeling of control.

_I am so used to seeing fear in people's eyes... They are destined to die by my hand._

A fatal blow.

Burn in hell, devilish minion. You've earned it.


	4. No Turning Back

**A/N: Short short chapter. This started out as the beginning of chapter 5, but decided it was better off a stand alone, so I took it off and added more to it.**

Seifer dropped Hyperion on the ground. Blood ran down the sharp steel blade that came from Cid. Had he just slain his former headmaster? He could not believe it. He could not believe any of it. Cid's lifeless body just slumped against the wall, his eyes still open, staring at Seifer. The Balamb Garden headmaster was no more, butchered by the "failure" that he expelled from Garden.

Seifer got on his knee and closed Cid's eyes with his hand. He got back up and grabbed a rag that was lying on the ground. Picking Hyperion back up, he wiped the blade off and the steel rewarded him with a mirror reflection. In all this destruction and death, Seifer couldn't help but grin. Stepping over some dead enemy bodies, he left the room, leaving Cid to rot.

He found Edea in his own room lying on the floor with slashes on her body. He immediately ran over to her side and got on his knees. He checked for a pulse. There was one so that meant she was just unconscious for the time being. Seifer picked her up and carried her in his arms, to the outside where Quistis was waiting at the Ragnarok. Her eyes widened when she saw Seifer, still alive, carrying Edea.

"Is headmaster Cid coming?" Quistis asked. Seifer shook his head and replied, "He's... gone." Quistis wouldn't believe it. She ran into the house to look for him. Seifer carried Edea onto the ship and layed her down on a small bed. He went back outside and saw Quistis walking back to him. She took her glasses off and wiped tears from her eyes, placing them back on. She got on the ship and used the radio that was in the cockpit. "Quistis to Balamb." A few seconds passed and she got a response, "This is Xu, Quistis what's your status?" Quistis sighed and replied, "Seifer has recovered Edea but not without the loss of Selphie Tilmitt and..." Quistis couldn't go on. "Quistis, I didn't get the last part, repeat." She mustered up what was left inside and continued, "Selphie Tilmitt and headmaster Cid are... dead." There was a long pause. "Ok, thank you Quistis, return immediately. We're sending another group to clean the place up and retrieve Selphie and Cid.

Seifer sat down in a seat next to Edea. Quistis started the ship up and the 3 SeeDs they had with them quickly grabbed their seats. Seifer didn't know any of them and he had no intention of getting to know them. All he cared about was getting Edea to Balamb where she would be safe. Himself on the other hand, maybe not so much. If anyone found out that he killed Cid, there would be no escape. He'd be hunted to the ends of the planet and killed. Everyone would be searching for him, not just Balamb. Cid was known by all as the kind and caring headmaster, so if anyone found Seifer out, he'd be labeled most likely as a terrorist and a wanted criminal. Seifer just closed his eyes and stopped thinking about that.

They flew back to Balamb in the Ragnarok. Edea looked extremely pale; her pale pink lips trembling. She was deeply unconscious. A strangely beautiful scratch crossed her cheek. That reminded Seifer of his own scar, and he anxiously rubbed his bridge; the place where the scar started. He was shivering. He murdered many people, he really did, but Cid's pleading eyes, and his gaze; that desperate and confused gaze was printed in his mind. He couldn't just come to know of his emotions, couldn't realize what happened. The wind was fluttering his hair; his shoulder and leg were bleeding. A young SeeD tried to offer him his help, but was stopped by Seifer's icy glare.

Balamb Garden was near, and it looked differently, not as it used to. The crimson evening highlighted it with a strange red color.

"Um... Sir, I mean, Seifer, what really happened?" The young Seed asked. He looked extremely childish even as he tried to look serious. He didn't know how to treat him; he was told Seifer was an enemy, but things were surely going to change.

"Assassination, I suppose. The target was ex-sorceress Edea, I'm guessing. They tried to get her. Quistis and I were lucky that we got there in time." Seifer spoke bluntly, looking at the Garden through the window. Hyperion stared at him. The view of his weapon; so mighty and powerful again provoked in Seifer some feeling of desire, excitement.

"Ahem, that's it. It is really an appalling crime, and I'm sure the Headmaster will teach them a lesson!" The Seed spoke proudly. Seifer stood up in a jerky fashion and straightened.

His voice was filled with acid, "I can't be sure, but based upon things I saw, your Headmaster is dead or severely wounded."

This phrase had a shocking effect. The Seed cadet stopped for a moment, then turned back and gazed at Seifer fiercely, "That can't be!"

Seifer looked at the ship's ceiling, then looked at the SeeD cadet and replied, "Look kid, I'm telling you what I know, that's it."

They arrived at Balamb Garden and more SeeDs ran aboard grabbing Edea, to bring her to the infirmary. Seifer got off with Quistis. Wiping more tears from her eyes, Quistis said, "Go to the infirmary adn get cleaned up, it's been a rough day for us all." Seifer only nodded and proceeded to the infirmary following the group of SeeDs that had Edea.


	5. Amalgamate

**A/N: Seifer and Edea's relationship is taken to the "next level".**

_The most evil thing I can do  
Is to give my body to you_- "Psychopath" by John Lydon

Dr. Kadowaki observed Seifer's wounds and bandaged them, terrified with the things that happened. Edea was sleeping peacefully on a hospital bed, sighed in her deep sleep. Seifer frowned as the Doctor cauterized his cuts and scratches via potions. The plump, kind woman with her perpetual apologetic smile hadn't changed even a little bit.

"You got quite a few gashes Mr. Almasy. Nothing that would threaten you mortally, however. As for Mrs. Kramer... Well, she'll recover as soon as possible as well. Her bruises and scratches are not considerable," she resumed while wiping sweat from her face, "Are there any more injured that need my attention?"

"I would assume so Doc. It was quite a massacre; those wild beasts were in the deepest frenzy. I've seen many wounded, and a few dead." Seifer lowered his head. He didn't feel sorry. He just told her the things he saw.

"Bastards." Growled Dr. Kadowaki. It didn't suit her... It made her kind of comic.

A pleasant melody played before a familiar beautiful voice announced, "Attention, everyone. This is Instructor Trepe. I ask all students and Seeds of Balamb Garden to gather in the main hall immediately. I repeat, everyone gather in the main hall so I can message you about extremely important tidings." Seifer didn't move an inch. She asked students and SeeDs to come, after all. Nor first nor second touched him. He heard the tramping of students and their troubled talking.

"Seifer, you have to go. That concerns you very much too." Dr. Kadowaki said instructingly while looking at him above glasses. "It's no use sitting here. Please come back and tell me," she gulped, "Tell me what happens."

Seifer got up and moved swiftly through the halls without a single sound.

Quistis stood in front of a lectern. It was clear she was in despair. Black shadows under her eyes, a tragic expression on her face, her usually accurate hairstyle and tidy clothes were a total mess. She was shivering a little as she was trying to concentrate and straighten. Rinoa; the usually young and lively Rinoa looked half-alive. She didn't try to hide her tearful face as she sat near Quistis. The third one; Zell, looked like he didn't understand a thing going on around him; all lost and disorientated. Rinoa and Zell didn't mention Seifer, but Quistis looked at him with pain in her eyes and gave him a sign that he should come to the lectern. Seifer ascended to them. Rinoa looked at him emotionless, and he wasn't sure if she even recognized him.

Quistis coughed and took up a microphone.

"Greetings to all of you, students and SeeDs," she paused for a moment, then braced herself and continued, " I want to inform you all of a tragedy that has been laid upon us. You all are aware of the emergency message that we received this morning. The best SeeDs rushed to assist Headmaster Cid and his wife. The perpetrators were assassins from a terrorist organization that was formed in Galbadia. A fierce fight occurred, and... and I can't say we won. The assault was too sudden, and our enemies were really strong. All of you, summon your strength... Headmaster Cid and Selphie Tilmitt were found dead in the orphanage by our cadets," she stopped. The reaction of auditory was indescribable. A loud moan sweeped across the students, as someone started crying. The total despair creeped over the crowd. The message was really unbelievable.

"Silence! I know this is difficult but I've yet to finish. Squall Leonheart is critically wounded, and personal doctors of Esthar President Laguna Loire are fighting to keep him alive." Rinoa couldn't endure the last phrase as she rushed towards the lift and disappeared into it's darkness. "The Headmistress is fortunate enough to be alive with us as she was saved by Seifer Almasy, the one who stands before you." Seifer couldn't help but grin at the crowd as they stared back at him in shock.

Quistis sighed deeply, "Friends, we need to hope for the best. While Commander Leonheart is recovering, I will carry the functions of Headmaster. Using my privileges, I induct Seifer to SeeD rank. I think this is worthy. My message is over and you all may return to whatever you were doing previously. Thank you."

Quistis headed to the lift. Zell stayed where he was and gazed at Seifer with hatred. Seifer followed Quistis and called to her but she shook her head, "Seifer, please. I can't talk right now. I have no strength left. We can talk later, in the evening."

Seifer insisted, "But Instructor, I do think we have something to discuss RIGHT NOW. I never asked you to---"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Zell yelled at Seifer, pointing a finger at him, "Just... go away! Things always get like this when you're around! You must be really happy, aren't ya? You're the lucky one here! You are always happy when people die before you, just like now! Quisty gave you quite a good turn; the one you don't deserve!" His eyes flashed, he was almost crying. Quistis entered the lift hastily, pressing the button. She didn't want to hear Zell's whining.

"Listen, Chickenwuss," Seifer started with his most aggressive smile, "Squall's not around to protect you now. There is no Headmaster here to wipe away your tears. Be reasonable, Zell. Things will start to change so quickly you won't even notice."

For the first time, Zell didn't attack or even try to attack Seifer. He just walked away slowly, and disappeared into the crowd of students.

**Later in the infirmary...**

Seifer walked into Edea's room. She was lying on a bed, her eyes closed.

'This woman, she's just magnificent. She looks like an angel in the moonlight.' Seifer thought as he came in. Edea heard Seifer walk in, and she sat up in the bed and looked at him, troubled. She didn't say a word; her question was silent. She was dressed in a white silk night dress, although before Seifer left, she was in a hospital dress. Why had she changed her clothing?

Seifer sat near her, and laid his hand on her shoulder. She didn't resist, yet she gave a startled look. Her wounds were bandaged accurately.

"Edea, I'm so sorry I left and wasn't with you when you were attacked." Seifer started uncertainly, watching her reaction. She said nothing, just laid back in the bed.

"I don't blame you. You didn't know... It was horrible, Seifer! It was like one of my dreams, one of my nightmares. I needed you to save me from the scary dream. I needed you to save me from those beasts. I needed you badly." She told Seifer. She looked away and stared at the wall. She was confused, embarrassed. She couldn't come to her feelings.

"I know. It was horrible. They killed many SeeDs. That really can terrify a person." Seifer said. What could he have said about her husband? He knew he had to do it, but couldn't. He couldn't make up his mind to tell her. 'Why doesn't she ask? Doesn't she want to know?' Seifer thought,

'How can I tell her? If I'm the killer, if I'm the one who murdered Cid, how can I look her directly in the eyes and say he was _killed_.'

"It's terrible misfortune." Edea whispered. Seifer waited for her to continue, but she said no more. She showed him just clearly that she didn't want any details. She was satisfied with the information she had, and she left Cid and his fate unknown to herself.

That was her choice.

Edea didn't cry. She wasn't even depressed; just stressed, as she tried to relax. Seifer admired her with all his heart, 'This woman hypnotizes me; her wisdom, her delicate features. And the very fact that she is my trophy. She is the key for my resurrection; she gives me strength and victory.' Seifer thought.

He laid on the bed near Edea, and she was resting with her eyes closed. That very sight gave him insolence... and desire. He caressed her neck with his fingers. Her eyes opened wide, but then rewarded him with a smile. She sighed quietly and glanced at him with all the tenderness she had. Seifer couldn't control his feelings anymore.

He kissed her. She flinched, but showed no resistance. When their lips separated, he saw nothing but wild energy in her eyes; her hidden passion. 'Did Cid ever bother to satisfy her? One kiss and she looks like a burning volcano.' Seifer thought.

"Seifer, I know it's not the right thing. It's immoral on my part. That is not something I should allow..." Edea babbled lowly as Seifer fondled her thigh, kissing her neck persistently. All of his inner essence was excited badly. He was shivering from a wild desire. He laid her down, covering her with himself. His tongue drew a line around her breast, as she moaned passionately. Her nipples were firm already, as her breathe was hardening.

He took off her dress, and threw it on the floor, as she started to undress him. She burned; her eyes were flashing, her lips were wet, her arms caressed Seifer's entire body. She embraced him, impatiently; too tired from a long continence. She scratched his shoulders like a hungry animal, biting her lips as she restrained a scream.A disturbed animal, a hungry cat; which was what she was in that moment. He awakened something deep in her, her bad side, her side that Ultimecia had controlled once before. And now he controls it.

She accepted this awakening with brooding excitement. He moved over her, touching the tender curve of her hip, his fingers tracing her skin. Seifer slipped his fingers between her legs, nudging her ankles further apart. She shifted beneath him as he started to enter her. Her scent was magnificent; rich and beautiful, overpowering even the flowery remnants of a bath she took earlier in the infirmary. The scent of a grown, mature woman, royal and ripe. She was damn tight; like a young girl, due to she hasn't given birth and her ex-husband didn't touch her much.

When he was encased fully in her, he looked her in the eye as he slowly pulled out and then pushed back in. Her eyes were faded; fuddled as she moaned and screamed with pleasure so loud that Seifer was afraid someone would hear them. Edea whimpered as he slammed into her, hitting just the right angle to send tremors throughout her body.

She felt like she was falling in a deep, dark ocean – she had already expressed this feeling. She felt the dark, seducing, luring power overwhelming her again, and she felt her mind being captured again. She felt no shame, no shyness, no guilt. She felt nothing but enormous waves of pleasure shaking her body. Her whimpers became louder as the feeling built up. Finally her body tensed and she screamed his name as she came. Seifer leaned on his arms above her as he quickly pounded into her; once, twice, three times and he went head first into his own orgasm, her name on his lips.


End file.
